


This Is my cannibalistic love story

by CommanderK



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderK/pseuds/CommanderK





	This Is my cannibalistic love story

The Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings:

Kyuubi  
Leon  
Deidara  
Glitch  
Naruto  
Bellus  
—••••••••••••••-

Hi my name is Naruto Wolf-Uzumaki-Namikaze and yes I'm NOT in any way, shape or form normal. Yes I may look normal, I go to school, I may get good or bad grades, I have a normal family I live in a normal house, I have dogs, I may dress like everybody else but I assure you I am not in any way shape or form NORMAL; sure I go to school, get good or bad grades but that's it about all about being normal about me I don't have a normal family, I don't live in any normal home, I have wolves not dogs. OK to clear everything up; first things first about my family it's not normal it's nowhere near normal I mean how could killers be normal to you yes that's right my family is full of killers fuck I kill myself who cares, second my house I live in the middle of the woods with my family full of killers, wolves are everywhere in the whole woods oh and were all cannibal, yes that's right you heard me cannibal, I am a cannibal so are my brothers and sisters here are a list of names for you all in order even me it starts:

1\. Kyuubi

2\. Leon 

3\. Deidara 

4\. Glitch

4\. Me aka Naruto and Gaara

5\. Lus short for bellus meaning cute in Latin 

That's all of them in order and me being the forth born but back to the cannibalistic thing, you see Uzumaki-Namikaze clans are one of many hidden clans that are cannibals so I was raised in cannibalism, oh and to make matters worse my mate (yes cannibals have mates the dominant and then the submissive, I am submissive) is The most popular guy in my school and he's the dominant and I'm just new!! And top it all off dominant's are very possessive over their submissive, his name is Sasuke and what's worse is the more Bad their attitude, is The more possessive they are and his attitude is pretty bad, OK not pretty, it's worse, it's bad and so.............

This Is My Cannibalistic Love Story 

—••••••••••••••-

Naruto's P.O.V. 

I was asleep until I could feel wetness going up and down my face I opened my eyes and yelled at what was licking me; it was a wolf "HellHound stop" I yelled to the wolf. The wolf has pure white fur and what looked to be painted or died but was natural red fur from his nose to the tip of his tail one white eye on the right and red one on the left, tongue hanging out of his smiling mouth then a puff of smoke appeared an in place of the wolf was a male (http://glitchgeminiwolf.deviantart.com/art/Hellhound-and-stitches-553226050 here I'm not explaining OK he's a guy with white hair) "HellHound get off of me" I said (more like yelled) at the male named HellHound. he chuckled "aw but Naruto allow me drop you off at your new school pwease" he gave me the puppy at that moment I wanted to bang my head into my wall "Fine but insanity's picking me up got that" I said HellHound sighed "aw but I wanted to pick you up from school to" hellhound said "nope I'm not allow now you get off me" I growled out getting annoyed then pushed him off. Right after he left I looked at the room, I haven't been in this room since my mother and father died it's still a big room the wall at first it was white but now it's very bloody my master bed had red covers (but I remember it being white when we bought it………strange very strange) my room a mess a bloody mess (literally) and just the way I like my leftovers from my last snack was all over the place I bent over and grabbed an eyeball been stuck in my mouth and swirl good then I left for the hall it was a pitch black hall and red floors

Nobody's P.O.V. 

"Yo little brother" said Naruto's sister to Naruto. Her names Glitch. She had red bangs and white wavy hair, red and white eyes, she had freckles and she had a nice breast size…….…(ok that's kind of true but I'm not look at it 24 seven......ew she's my sister stop well let's keep going forget about this) well she's wearing her usual checkered jacket the hoodie of course was like usual looked liked stars, she had her usual short shorts they were army colors, she had army boots on of course like usual that almost went to her shorts you could see the skin still she had a gray shirt on "Oi little brother let's go get some bite to eat then we can go to school" Glitch said 

………••Time Skip because I'm lazy••………

"Come on Hellhound hurry up" Naruto yelled the white wolf, the wolf growled while walking to the gate with the whiskered male, when they reached the end of the woods that they owned there was a huge gate that had signs all over it. saying  
'Stay away' or 'warning: private property keep away' which in hindsight was true this was private property and this property belonged in his family for millenniums. Naruto reached in his pocket and grabbed a key the key looked very weird to others but it was very normal for them. The key was a skull. it didn't look like a key at all. It was just a skull well my brothers and my sister has keys for the gate but they didn't look the same they weren't even the same but yet they all work you have to have one of these keys get in but anyway Naruto unlocked the gate he wanted to say goodbye to Hellhound that he was already gone, he just shrugged and then left for school..

 

 

Edit


End file.
